Electrically driven vehicles, for example, passenger cars or trucks, usually comprise a storage element for storing electric energy, such as, for example, a rechargeable accumulator. Since the excess kinetic energy of the vehicle can be partially recovered as electric energy during braking, depending on the situation, which electric energy is then immediately available again for a subsequent acceleration process, the energy consumption and the range can be influenced by means of the driving manner and the type of energy recovery.
It is generally desirable, upon commencement of driving and during driving, to provide the driver with information regarding the operating resource reserves of the vehicle and to display this information in such a way that the driver can intuitively understand it. In particular, it is desirable in the early phase of electromobility to provide the driver with highly precise information regarding the expected range of his vehicle. On the one hand, the ranges of such vehicles are still substantially less than the ranges of vehicles having an internal combustion engine. On the other hand, consideration must be given for the still relatively sparse availability of suitable charging stations for the vehicle battery upon commencement of driving, and therefore the range of an electric vehicle and parameters which influence the range are important information for the driver, which should be displayed in the vehicle.
Disclosed embodiments provide a method and a device, by means of which a reliable range determination of a vehicle can be provided at any time.